Aaron and Jackson : Emmerdale Untold
by ajfankeith
Summary: August 2010, Aaron and Jackson are on holiday in Lanzarote. Rated 'M' due to adult content.


Aaron and Jackson: Emmerdale Untold

_Thanks to my 'Aarson friends' Shawn, Sharon and Nic, for suggesting I write a story based on the 'unseen on TV' parts of the Aaron and Jackson saga (also thanks Shawn for the title!)_

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

17th August, 2010

Aaron was getting a bit nervous as he and Jackson entered the hotel in Lanzarote. He had, after all, invited himself along on this holiday; and now he wondered if Jackson was as cool about it as he had suggested. However, he knew that his fears were groundless once they set foot in their room; when his boyfriend spoke to him.

"I'm so pleased that you came with me!" Jackson looked happy and relaxed.

"Really?" Aaron could not believe his luck; he always feared the worst in most situations.

"Yes, really," Jackson pulled Aaron into an embrace and kissed him. Then they looked into each other's eyes before he spoke again, "It'll save me trying to pull someone at the bar later!"

"Oi!" Aaron pushed Jackson away, "I'm not here as a casual pick-up!"

"No need to get touchy!" Jackson was still smiling, "I am being serious, you know! I'm looking forward to us being together for a couple of weeks; we never seem to get any time alone what with my Mum, Paddy and the rest constantly being around. It will be good to just chill out for a while."

"Yeah," Aaron started to get into the holiday mood. He looked around the room and saw that there was only one double bed, "One bed?" he said, smirking, "So where are you going to sleep?"

"You're not funny!" Jackson started to unpack his holdall, "It's not as if we haven't shared the same bed before!"

"Why, Mr Walsh!" Aaron was attempting, badly, to put on a high pitched voice, "I do believe you're trying to seduce me!"

"I don't usually have to try too hard!" Jackson pursed his lips suggestively.

"Are you saying that I'm easy?" Aaron joked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Jackson was in a playful mood and smiled at Aaron, "Anyway, are you going to unpack; or live out of a suitcase?"

"Alright, already!" Aaron frowned about the chore, but was secretly glad that his boyfriend was in a happy frame of mind.

After unpacking, the pair of them decided to head for the nearest bar for a drink. By the time they arrived back in their room, late at night, they were a bit tipsy, but not really drunk. They had just spent a wonderful evening relaxing together and becoming closer.

"So," Jackson said, "Which side do you want?" He pointed towards the bed.

"Does it matter?" asked Aaron.

"Why do you always answer a question with another question?" Jackson frowned.

"I don't!" Aaron slapped Jackson on his backside; but then Jackson grabbed him and forced him down onto the bed. Their lips met in a passionate flurry of kisses, tongues dueling in each other's mouths as their passion intensified. They tore at one and other's clothes as they wrestled on the duvet; they both knew what they wanted, right that minute; and their heated and furious desire for each other would not be denied. Jackson began kissing down Aaron's now bare chest, stopping off to tease his erect nipples on his well-developed pecs. He sucked the left one, making Aaron groan with delight; no-one else had ever made him feel like this. As Jackson moved down to Aaron's shorts, he lovingly pulled them down and saw the prize he was seeking; hard and erect within the confines of his lover's briefs. He began nibbling the stiff organ through the material, using his lips and tongue; making it wet.

"Please take them off!" Aaron whispered, hoarsely.

Jackson complied, pulling the wet briefs down Aaron's muscular legs. Aaron's impressive erection bounded free and Jackson took it into his hot mouth, making Aaron gasp with extreme pleasure. He loved the feel of Jackson's lips and tongue working their magic on his sensitive helmet. Aaron moaned again as Jackson moved on to his sack, licking and sucking the generous orbs therein. Jackson thrilled at the flavour of his lover; he always tasted as good as he looked. He felt drunk on the experience; the intoxicating, heady aroma drove him on to seek out more of Aaron's flawless body.

Aaron had almost reached sensory overload. He hooked his hands under Jackson' s arms and pulled him up so that his face was level with his own and their tongues met as they kissed again; each of them devouring the other as if they were starving with hunger. Aaron pulled the rest of Jackson's clothes off leaving them both completely naked. They embraced, front to front, sending electric thrills through one and other's bodies at the intimate skin-on-skin contact. Aaron could feel Jackson's bone-hard erection pressing firmly against his own; and he began a slow grinding of his loins to massage Jackson's weapon with his own throbbing manhood. Jackson let out a gasp at the sudden sensation of the heads of their engorged organs rubbing together and he responded by mimicking Aaron's actions. They had never tried this before; but both of them knew that they would try it again!

Aaron was so overheated now that he could stand it no longer; with a little, sharp cry he felt his orgasm hit him with the force of a charging bull. Jackson felt the wetness as Aaron's sperm coated his own stiff weapon and it triggered a simultaneous climax of his own. They collapsed, with Jackson on top of Aaron; still kissing each other in gratitude.

"Sorry!" Aaron said, breaking the spell.

"What for?" Jackson looked puzzled.

"I wanted to last longer; maybe get you to give me one!" Aaron had a cheeky grin playing around his lips.

"Don't be sorry! I loved every moment of it. Anyway, not to worry; we've got a whole two weeks to do whatever we want."

Jackson gave Aaron another quick kiss, "We'd better hit the shower!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron roused and realised that he had no sensation in his left arm; hardly surprising as it was trapped under Jackson's nude torso! He tried to extract his limb without disturbing his slumbering boyfriend, but the movement caused Jackson to open his eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" Aaron said, quietly.

Jackson looked at Aaron, then his eyes focussed on the room and, for a moment, he wondered where he was. Then, when he had his bearings, he looked at the handsome face of his boyfriend again and smiled.

"You're going to have to stop apologising; especially when you've done nothing wrong!" Jackson smiled.

"I need a wee!" Aaron said, giving Jackson a quick peck on the lips before getting out of bed. Jackson looked at Aaron's naked, athletic frame and pert buttocks as he departed for the bathroom and the sight instantly gave him a raging erection, even though he was feeling the call of nature himself. He climbed out of bed and joined his boyfriend by the toilet.

"I need a slash, too!" said Jackson, as if to justify his presence. However, Jackson was in such an aroused state that it was proving impossible to get the flow started.

"I need to help you out!" Aaron said, thoughtfully, before dropping to his knees in front of his lover and taking his throbbing, bone-hard piece of meat into his willing mouth. Jackson let out a low, guttural groan as Aaron's full lips encircled his overheated member.

"Oh, Aaron!" Jackson gasped and put his hands on Aaron's shaven head as the younger man sucked him like a pro. He thought it ironic that Aaron could do this so well, considering that a few short months beforehand; he had been in complete denial about being gay! He could not help a feeling of pride as he knew that he himself had taught Aaron to do this properly, though he had to admit that his boyfriend was a fast learner! All too soon, the climax hit him; and he shouted loudly as Aaron felt the sensation of Jackson's seed filling his mouth. The young mechanic swallowed so as to avoid choking on Jackson's copious load, but he managed to taste some of it which stayed in his mouth.

Aaron rose to his feet and Jackson rewarded him with a deep kiss, his tongue finding his own remaining juice as it fought with Aaron's. Jackson's organ had deflated sufficiently to now allow him to relieve himself; while Aaron returned to the bed.

As Jackson went back to the bedroom, he saw Aaron lying face up in the nude, legs spread wide, with his right hand around an impressive morning hard-on. Despite having just come himself, the erotic sight of his gorgeous lover gave Jackson another raging erection. On seeing the signs of his boyfriend's obvious arousal, Aaron spread his legs even wider and moved his left hand down between his buttocks, fingering himself wantonly. Looking directly at Jackson's pulsating member and, licking his lips suggestively, he said, "I know just where I'd like you to put that!"

"But," said Jackson, cautiously, "I haven't brought any protection with me. Have you?"

"No, but we don't need it do we? I've never been with anyone else, you know that."

"Yeah, but I've had boyfriends in the past; I want to keep you safe!"

"Jackson, you've hardly been with every bloke in Yorkshire! I trust you; come on, I can't wait!"

Jackson pounced on Aaron like a lion devouring its prey. Aaron let out a little, panicked cry as he felt the familiar penetration of his lover's hard tool. Jackson pistoned in and out like a demon; and they both moaned and groaned as their coupling sent them to the heights of ecstasy. They felt tingles shoot through them like bolts of electricity as they kissed fiercely, their bodies moving as one as the rhythm intensified.

"God! You make me so horny!" Jackson breathed into Aaron's hot mouth; just as Aaron felt confirmation of just how turned on his lover was as Jackson climaxed and filled him up to the brim. He felt the heat of Jackson's sperm deep inside him; giving him an unbelievable sensation that he had never experienced before.

"Oh, Jackson!" Aaron cried, as his own stiff weapon fired onto Jackson's toned stomach.

As they lay entwined, in the afterglow of their torrid session, Jackson said, "That's a shame!"

Aaron looked puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"It's a shame that you came! I was hoping that you could return the favour and give me a right good seeing to!"

Aaron laughed, "I couldn't help it! The way you were banging me; I couldn't hold back!"

"What can I say? I'm the last of the red hot lovers, me!" Jackson said with a smirk, "Come on; let's get cleaned up!"

They showered together after their lovemaking, removing the traces of sex from their firm young bodies. After they pulled on some clothes, Jackson said, "Let's go and hit the beach!"

Aaron slipped his hands around Jackson's waist, "Yeah, let's!" They kissed, gently at first; but the previous bout of passion was still lodged in their minds and the kisses became more sexy and exciting. Suddenly, Jackson pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked with a concerned look.

"Nothing!" Jackson was eager to put Aaron's mind at rest, "But if we carry on like this, the beach won't get a look in!"

"I'm not bothered!" Aaron said, with a lecherous grin.

"But we have come here to have a look around the place and do a bit of sunbathing. If we stay in this room all the time, we'll be going back home without a tan!"

"We can't have that, can we?" Aaron chuckled, "Then everyone will guess what we got up to on holiday!"

"What? With our pale faces and fixed grins; how could they possibly know?" Jackson laughed, "Anyway, I want to soak up the sun for a bit; are you going to join me?"

"Come on then!" Aaron headed for the door, with Jackson close behind him.

Aaron and Jackson spent the day at the beach, relaxing and enjoying the hot sun and their surroundings. In the evening, they visited a tapas bar and ate a delicious meal, washed down with some chilled beers. They joked together about a handsome young waiter who; partly because of his tight-fitting trousers and flirty attitude, they referred to as 'God's gift'! Later, they were back in their room; both naked in their bed; just cuddled together, staring into each other's eyes.

"So," Aaron spoke softly, "Are you going to stay on at Smithy when we go back?"

"Do you want me to?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, 'course I do!"

"OK then, I know it's a bit of a squeeze; but we'll manage somehow!"

They kissed, both knowing that they wanted to be together, not only just on holiday; but for good.


End file.
